


DOATEC Revivified

by SPARTAN047



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Big Breasts, Businessmen, DOATEC, Dead or Alive - Freeform, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Helena Douglas - Freeform, Lisa Hamilton - Freeform, Maledom, Marie Rose - Freeform, Multi, Rough Sex, Strippers, Threesome, Titjob, Titty Fucking, ass licking, ass worship, blowjob, doggystyle, foot worship, handjob, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: After the events of Dead or Alive 4, DOATEC is ruined and it'll be hard to build back up. What does Helena do to regain her former glory?





	DOATEC Revivified

_Fetishes: big breasts, ass worship, ass licking, foot worship, foot fetish, femdom, maledom, doggystyle, titty fucking, titjob, handjob, blowjob, threesome, MMF, rough sex, strippers_

 

_Tags: Dead or Alive, Helena Douglas, Lisa Hamilton, Marie Rose, businessmen, DOATEC_

 

 

 

 

_This story was written on suggestion by another online user with some of the details which he wanted, and I have added my own fetishes too. One of the businessmen is the role he wanted, and the other is mine. This is not a gentle or romantic lovemaking story. It’s one of power exchange, ‘sophisticated’ prostitution and slut-like behaviour from both sexes. Femdom, maledom, and rough sex is a huge part of the kinks here. If you don’t like it, please don’t start reading, because this story contains niche kinks and abnormal activities, like being made a sex slave or a body worshipper in the duration of this roleplay. There’s no point complaining in the comments if you want something different; just request one. This story is most likely not for you because of the humiliation themes._

 

_If you’re still hard or wet after reading the introductory warnings, welcome to my world! Try to use both eyes and one hand while reading this. Both hands if you have toys._

 

 

 

 

The two businessmen sat there in the shadows, whispering quietly to each other. There was talk about something regarding ‘fiscal differences’, ‘economic strain’, ‘Wall Street crash’, and ‘DOATEC is scuppered’. The discussion continued in hushed voices, discussing strange economic terms and muttering about when their secret stocks would rise and why so many seemed to be falling. The conversation was interrupted when a light flicked on and a woman’s voice spoke up.

 

‘Good evening, gentlemen,’ said Helena Douglas, walking to the table where the businessmen were seated. ‘May I sit down?’

 

One of the businessmen, the quieter one, nodded, while the other one who was much taller and stocky, though a little portly, said, ‘Yes, Lady Helena, we were just awaiting your arrival. We can see that your stocks are going down faster than a sinking ship, and we were wondering what is causing it. I believe you called this meeting to address that very purpose, is that right?’

 

Helena nodded as she sat down slowly, her elegant gown fluttering and showing most of her legs and thighs. The second businessman, who had a baby face and half the height of the other one, gaped below the table at her legs, trying not to drool on the table. The other man glanced down quickly at her exposed legs and ankles, blinking at the milky white skin she was revealing and how her toes were painted gold. Helena crossed her legs, making sure they were glancing at her exposed legs and toe cleavage. Her toes were really sexy from the painting. Her open toed heels showed all her toes and made them extremely suckable and appear soft. She had put lotion and cream on her feet and legs in anticipation of this meeting, though it was liberally applied all over her body to ensure she would look soft and supple for this business transaction. Her toes and feet looked ready to be licked clean right then and there from the way the younger businessman was looking at them. The other man looked back up after admiring her legs and said, ‘Good for business. I think you wanted to discuss your money matters with us?’

 

Helena nodded, pushing her knee up as she sat up straighter. ‘My company is in fact sinking deeper into trouble, and I called you here for financial reserves. I might have made the wrong decision to blow up DOATEC, but I couldn't stand the way it was being use by my father for the wrong purposes. He would’ve created more monsters to rule the world which no one would’ve been able to handle.’ She slowly brought her hands down to her knees, leaning forwards to let her breasts hang out of her low-cut dress with a split in the centre which was strategically shaped like a vagina. ‘As for reimbursing you … I know I don’t have much to offer or pay you back, but we have … other services two handsome young men like you can use.’ She uncrossed her bare legs and crossed them again, smiling as the other man looked at them without any shame or surprise. She snapped her fingers at him and pointed down to her shiny stilettos, giving him a little wink which made him blush. ‘Could I ask your name?’

 

The younger man blinked in surprise before answering. ‘My, uh, my name’s Caleb, nice meeting you.’

 

Helena chuckled as she stretched out her lovely foot, watching his eyes follow her every move. ‘I think you’re more interested in meeting my feet than me, but that’s okay. I’ve had a dominant fetish for a long time and was always interested in making a young pretty boy who was otherwise in charge kneel to me and serve me. Come here and kneel at my feet, little one.’

 

Caleb blushed again as he got off the chair and walked forwards. He knelt down at Helena’s feet and looked up at her. Helena had a smug smirk on her face as she looked down at him. She snapped her fingers again and pointed to her shoes. ‘Kiss both of them twice and say, “I love and worship you, Goddess Helena.”’

 

Caleb hesitated.

 

Helena clicked her tongue. ‘Go on, slaveboy. You know you want to, I can see it in your attitude and the way you just agreed to come and kneel before me. I can see you want a woman who acts superior and puts you in your place — kneeling at a woman’s shoes and getting them clean. Kiss and lick them all over for a penalty in hesitating. It could get worse.’

 

Triggered, Caleb knelt down and kissed her right shoe twice, then the left, reciting, ‘I love and worship you, Lady Helena.’ Helena raised her eyebrows, but decided to let the honorific go. He would be calling her all kinds of things soon if he was hers for the night which was agreed on. She watched with marked amusement as he stuck his tongue out and started to lick her shoes, his tongue leaving saliva streaks on the glitter. She snapped her fingers and pointed to her other shoe, and he willingly began to lick there too. Amused, she held up her shoes so that her soles were facing him. He took both of them in his palms, gently rubbing her heels as he licked her soles all over.

 

Helena laughed. ‘I’ll soon have you doing this naked, slave. I’m shocked you didn’t object at me calling you that so quickly, but it’s clear you were born to serve.’ She stood up and turned around, showing her rounded, perfectly shaped ass. ‘You’ll be worshipping this with your tongue and mouth before long while I have this dress off, and maybe no panties with some luck. Kiss my ass and tell me what you think.’

 

Caleb swallowed hard on seeing the big, fleshy globes of Helena’s ass right in his face. He leaned forwards without any resistance and placed two gentle kisses on both her cheeks. ‘I adore it, Lady Helena, it’s so beautiful and worthy of worshipping.’ Helena cleared her throat to tell him she wanted him to sink deeper into this femdom roleplay. ‘I will kiss and worship it for as long as you wish, and serve you and your ass for eternity.’

 

Helena giggled as she turned her head and pushed Caleb’s face into her ass crack to make him sniff it more. ‘So, you agree to the payment?’

 

The other businessman was looking blank, wondering how things had gone so quickly into a femdom slave roleplay with his colleague. ‘Huh? Yes, of course. Sexual services are an okay payment, but I will expect at least part of the money to be returned when you’re ready and DOATEC is revived. Perhaps up to half.’ Caleb was making a few loud sniffing and kissing noises as he buried his face in Helena’s ass, though both ignored him. ‘I also need a clear idea of how much you want and a formal proposal.’ Helena pulled Caleb’s face from her ass and raised a hand.

 

‘Start to kiss my ass, all over as gently as you can, and tell me how gorgeous it is again,’ she whispered, before nodding to the other man. ‘What’s your name, by the way?’

 

The other man cleared his throat. ‘I’m Peter, glad to finally meet such a gorgeous lady who can take charge of someone so quickly.’ Helena just gave a confident smile and wink. Caleb was making smooching sounds all over her ass as his lips met them, whispering things like ‘I adore this ass’ or ‘I want my lips on this ass first as a good morning kiss every day’. ‘I wonder how you do it.’

 

Helena shook her head. ‘I don’t, darling. I just let them submit to me on their own. They have these desires to serve and worship by themselves, I don’t train them for it. I’m hopefully good at bringing their desires to the forefront though. Isn’t that right, Slave Caleb? Or should I call you subbie?’

 

Caleb raised his face from her ass, gasping for air. ‘That is your right, Empress Helena.’ Helena giggled as she pretended to raise a crown over her head and place it on her long, blonde hair. ‘While this arrangement is being carried out, I am ready to serve your body as you please —’

 

‘Wait,’ said Peter. He stood up and eyed Helena thoughtfully. ‘I think I’d prefer to have you, my dear lady. You’ve got all the characteristics I’ve wanted. Flowing blonde hair, long legs, taller than average, and knows how to figure out the quickest route to some boys’ hearts.’ He looked down at her legs. ‘And gorgeous toes, too, to counter that brain in your head which brought up DOATEC.’ Helena blew him a kiss and wink as she raised one foot and showed him her toes, allowing the light to strike the golden paint. Caleb’s hands subconsciously reached for them and stroked her smooth skin, his hands grasping the foot as the other massaged her toes. His mouth didn’t leave her ass though. ‘And I think you agreed to bring other ladies for us too. How about he pick one of your other dominatrixes? He already told me he really loves them.’

 

Helena nodded. ‘Sorry, Caleb dear. You can give me a last peck on the ass and hands though.’ Caleb leaned forwards slowly, his eyes closed as if about to eat a really delicious cake, though Helena’s vanilla cake was the tastiest thing he would eat. His lips made contact with the soft skin of her ass for the last time, and his cock tingled, leaving a sizeable bulge in his silk trousers. He withdrew from her ass to see her facing him now, holding out a hand with golden fingernails. He leaned forwards, took her hand and kissed her fingertips very gently, his eyes closed and warm breath lingering on her fingers. Helena moved back slowly and walked into Peter’s arms. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her deeply, his hands reaching down to grab her ass. She squeaked a little and squirmed, but he was holding her quite tightly. He started kissing down her neck, licking on some of her erogenous zones. She gasped as his face burrowed into her cleavage and kissed the warm, white flesh beneath it. His tongue explored between her breasts, sucked on them, and even found both her nipples to tease them gently with the tip. She reached down and grabbed his bulge, surprised at this wanton display of lust. It was so wrong, but as someone who loved power games, his dominance was a welcome game. She snapped her fingers. Caleb moved forwards, but she shook a finger at him and pointed behind her. ‘Come on out, honeys!’ she called.

 

The curtain dropped down, and her servant Marie Rose walked out. She had been surgically enhanced as her hooters were really large and popping out now. She blushed as she walked forwards almost naked. She was only wearing stockings and no panties, and the maid headband was on her head. She had a little strip of silk over her breasts, but no cover on them. Her breasts bounced as she walked forwards, whimpering a little and squeezing her legs together as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. Even Caleb looked ready to eat up such a tasty little morsel.

 

‘I’ve got my servant here for use and abuse,’ said Helena. Marie Rose cringed a little on hearing ‘abuse’ and looked at her mistress pleadingly. Helena gave her a stern look and she backed down, looking at the floor with her hands clasped. ‘She will carry out any depraved, dirty act you want, and satisfy you to the best of her capabilities. I also have asked the only scientist I know at DOATEC to help me.’

 

Lisa Hamilton walked forwards, dressed in a tiny little costume with her mask on. She placed her fingers below the mask, pulled on the Velcro straps, and let it fall off. She looked amazingly sexy, her chocolate skin gleaming in the bright stage lights. She walked forwards, her hips swinging with the little thong she wore. Turning around, she wiggled her chocolatey ass at everyone watching. Caleb’s jaw almost fell open. Her ass was tight, round, and perfectly shaped like a big rounded scoop of ice cream you could lick for hours. She walked up to Caleb, her buttocks shaking. Leaning forwards, she bent over in front of him and started to shake her breasts in his face. Grabbing his neck, she pulled him into her deep cleavage which was hardly covered by a seashell bra. She rubbed her tits in his face for several minutes, enjoying his moans of pleasure. Reaching around, she grabbed his ass and smacked it a couple of times. Turning around again, she grabbed his hands and brought them to her own ass. She nodded at him, and he started to squeeze and press them like he was kneading dough. She leaned back and sighed as she felt her ass being massaged, then pushed him down on his knees and pulled his face into her ass crack. She moved it around there a little, making him sniff and lick on her ass crack through her flimsy thong. She rubbed his face into her right ass cheek, then the left, and then put it back into her crack, leaning forwards and bending over a little so her ass cheeks swallowed his face. She wiggled her ass right in his face, encouraging him to sniff them and use his tongue on her cleft and her little hole. Caleb licked and sucked on her asshole and cleaned up her crack with great enthusiasm, enjoying how she tasted. 

 

She pulled his face from her ass and patted his cheek, then stroke his hair, chuckling at how he leaned forwards into her palm like a pet. She grabbed his collar and pushed him down, pressing his mouth into her ebony feet. She told him to kiss it all over, then lick the straps of her heels and suck her toes from where they were sticking out of the tips. She made him suck on them from little to big, then go to the other foot and try again from big to little. She made him repeat the pattern back and forth, using her other shoe to pat his head and say ‘good boy!’ as he finished each foot. He sucked her toes and lapped at her soles and feet with the same enjoyment, loving how her feet tasted so close to cocoa and chocolate. It might be the cream she used or something, though he was too aroused to care. She lifted his head up with her chin and pulled his face closer to her shins. He started kissing up her calves and shins, listening to her encouragement and gentle approval as he worshipped her legs. Helena was already being mauled and getting her belly button kissed as her ass was squeezed harder than putty. She moaned in delight at his roughness though, enjoying the different feel of how it was when she dominated Caleb. Lisa slowly pulled his face up to her pussy in the meantime and made him lick it through the fabric of her panties to tease him. She stroked his cock with her other foot, asking him if he was enjoying it and was aroused by his new chocolate Goddess. His nodding and moaning was all she needed. 

 

As Caleb licked up and down Lisa’s gorgeous, ebony legs, Helena looked up from Peter sucking on her nipples again. She smiled at him and asked, ‘Is it a deal for tomorrow?’

 

Peter nodded as he pulled her stiff nipple between his thumb and forefinger. ‘Yes. We’ll be here with the money you wanted, and the bonds to sign. Perhaps we should make this a longer term arrangement though.’

 

Helena put her arms around his neck. ‘I’d actually like that, if Caleb was also as worshipful to me the way he is to Lisa. But you can take me anytime, you know.’

 

Peter nodded. ‘Done, you’ll get a chance for his talented tongue too. And what about Marie Rose?’

 

Marie Rose jumped on hearing her name and blushed. She saw everyone staring at her huge tits and hung her head, humiliated for being exposed like this. She brought her hands up to her breasts to cover them, but it wasn’t enough for the penetrative stares of everyone else. She felt naked, exposed, and vulnerable with so little clothes. She also knew she was going to be exploited properly for her mistress’s company.

 

‘M-Mistress …’ whimpered Marie, her eyes starting to tear up.

 

Helena waved a hand. ‘There, there, little one, it won’t be so bad. When they’re done with you, you’ll want a huge magic wand in you to make you shake and vibrate in new ways. Maids are made for that, hahaha! Silly pun, but that did the job, you see. Now you can take her if you want, boys.’

 

Marie Rose sniffled and walked backwards, shaking her head and using her best puppy dog expression as Caleb and Peter advanced on her. Caleb was looking rather predatory at the moment. Marie knew that she normally brought out the beast in men and women, and she wished her mistress wasn’t always so right. She gulped and begged the two men to be gentle as they pulled her hands off her breasts and started to suck and lick on her huge tits. It felt good, but as she felt two pairs of fingers enter her pussy, she gasped at the slight pain of intrusion and then the pleasure as she felt her pussy expand. Her tight little cunt seemed to have a mind of it’s own, swallowing those fingers like they were in a vortex for her. She groaned as she felt their other hands reaching for her ass and pulling apart her little cheeks, then the firm intrusion of what felt like hairspray bottles in her tiny asshole. She groaned, but then she felt them dripping spit on her asshole and rubbing it inside her rosebud and around it with their fingers.

 

This would be a long night of a relentless pounding for her.

 

**********************************

 

Helena walked into the establishment. It was elaborate and refined, just the way you would expect from distinguished people who ran their own companies. The doors were probably over ten feet tall and very wide, enough for several fat people to get in. Not that anyone of such a size would be allowed inside, of course. The place was called a gentleman’s club, but the people who worked or entered there knew what it really was for. 

 

It was as good as a prostitution joint, but of course no one called it that. Anyone who wasn’t a part of the club wasn’t allowed around there in case they gave away it’s location and purpose. All members had to wear badges at all times so security could ensure they were part of the clique. Anyone who wasn’t had to be given a quick mind wipe with a device a bit like the Men in Black pen, since they didn’t want people making a fuss about being dragged somewhere for an interview or being man/woman-handled. They were asked to look into the pen, and one flash later they remembered nothing. They wouldn't recall anything except the way out and would have their memories flooding back to them when they exited the perimeter. Except the one of the location of the club, of course.

 

All the members were electronically scanned to ensure they were not frauds or clones. Each of them had a neural implant put into them, using the idea from a video game. They couldn't be removed because of the specialised surgeons who did this, and they were sure to implant them in different places for every member and in regions very hard to reach. Sometimes the areas couldn't be named, but that worked for them since no one could really say where they had an implant stuck into.

 

Helena pushed Marie Rose forwards. ‘Don’t be shy, dear. It’s your first time here, and you really have to perform well for them. They’re willing to make sure we get back on our feet, so you need to be good at getting on your knees for them.’

 

Marie Rose sniffled a little, opening the front of her coat and closing it again quickly. She was humiliated, embarrassed, and more than a little aroused despite herself. She was going to wear a maid outfit for their pleasure since she assumed most of the men there would love a submissive little maid, but Helena chose to take it from her as she was dressing up. Marie had to stand there with her hands over her fake breasts and trying to cover up her little pussy while Helena rummaged around and found an apron for her. The apron left her ass bare and allowed free access to her body, since her pussy was rubbing against the coat fabric. Even her ass was feeling the softness of the inner part of the coat. She didn’t like how it was arousing her for being a shameless slut tonight, but she had promised to serve her Lady forever when she was taken in. She wanted to be a model, but on seeing a model-like lady for herself, she thought it might be a ticket to easy petite chick modelling. Helena had paid for her breast surgery herself from her savings, telling her that it was for a special purpose. Marie supposed she should’ve known, but she had no idea how special this purpose was going to be. 

 

‘M-Mistress,’ stammered Marie, looking back at Helena, ‘why is this required? Couldn't you have revived your company from what you’d saved up?’

 

Helena shook her head and pushed her forwards, opening up her own formal coat to see if her Showstopper body painting was okay. It was. She was just covered in body paint on her nipples, belly, and pussy. Her ass was bare and ripe for consuming. Lisa walked behind her, tall and confident with her own laboratory coat on. Underneath was a similar body paint, golden like her normal Showstoppers costume without any fabric. The only thing both were really wearing were their six-inch heels. Marie Rose was the only one wearing minimal clothing, but the difference was quite stark. Marie was embarrassed and ashamed of her nakedness, while Helena and Lisa took it to another level with their confidence.

 

‘No, I couldn’t, dear,’ said Helena quietly as they approached security. ‘It wasn’t enough, so they were generous enough to let me dip into their bank reserves. This is the least I could do for them.’

 

Marie Rose reached the security men first but hesitated before she walked in. She stared up at the giant guards. They were so intimidating and scary, she didn’t know what to do next. She tried to stammer out something, but it was no good. The guards made a gesture for her to step forwards to be scanned, but she was too scared to move.

 

Lisa leaned forwards and slapped Marie’s ass when she hesitated. She laughed as Marie gave a small squeak and fell forwards. She was caught by a huge security guard and given a quick scan with a wand, and then told to go in. Helena and Lisa followed behind, holding out their arms and legs for their own scanning, and then walked in calmly. The security men nodded and saluted Helena, who smiled back as she swayed her body in practiced movements while she walked in. Lisa followed suit by jumping around gracefully and cartwheeling through the air, landing on her feet. She blew kisses to the watching crowd and started to backflip through the air, moving from one end of the room to the other before stopping. She undid the buttons on her coat, let it fall to the floor and revealed her gorgeous body covered in paint as she bowed gracefully. Everyone applauded wildly as she stripped. She walked forwards to go back to Helena, Marie Rose staring in amazement.

 

‘Mistress,’ said Marie quietly, ‘I can’t do anything like that. Should I leave?’

 

She gasped as she turned around and saw Helena standing naked except for body paint and her heels. She covered herself up and then remembered she was still wearing her coat. She looked around, and noticed that most of the female guests there were almost naked, actually naked, or wearing different styles of body paint, probably to get past the censors. The body paint still left their pussies bare sometimes, or their nipples. One of the women was getting both her nipples sucked by different men and loving it, judging by her loud moaning. Everyone else was cheering her on, and it seemed other men were waiting in line for her to be free. Other women began to step up, taking off their bras and even their panties to stand naked before the men and invite them in with a curl of their fingers, leaning back to expose their breasts before them. Some of them went forwards to lean down and lick or suck on those huge puppies, and the others waited to get the girl they wanted. More girls came along to get their tits played with, though it took a while for them to get some tongues on them.

 

‘I-I don't like this, Mistress,’ said Marie, holding her hands in front of her pussy although she was fully dressed. ‘Couldn't we find another way to get paid for this?’

 

Helena shrugged. ‘With men of their status? No, I don’t think so.’

 

Marie Rose sniffled again, but made the mistake of lowering her hands as well. Helena took the chance to grab her coat and tug it hard, making buttons burst off in pairs. Marie Rose squeaked as the coat fell off. She tugged on it to pull it up, but one end was off her shoulders. Helena grabbed the other end and tore it off, leaving Marie embarrassed and almost naked in the Japanese apron. She tried to cover herself with her hands. Helena noticed that she wasn’t covering her ass, which was actually the only thing expose. She moved forwards and slapped Marie’s ass hard, leaving a handprint there. Marie squeaked and staggered forwards, holding her bruised ass. She felt her hands being pulled apart as Helena made her stand with her arms out, turning her around to show her body. Marie blushed as everyone whooped and cheered with her ass covered in a handprint showing. Some people came forwards and patted her ass as well, clearly wanting to touch her. Helena saw her maid giving her a pleading look, but she just winked at her and raised the apron. Marie’s whole ass was exposed to the adoring crowd. Before she could react, Helena grabbed her head, pulled her forwards and sat down on her back so she couldn’t get up. Marie struggled under her mistress, but her petite body wasn’t built for wrestling. She lay there helplessly as Helena parted her ass cheeks and showed everyone her tiny pink hole.

 

‘Mistress,’ whimpered Marie, ‘this is so humiliating. Please don’t expose me in front of everyone, I have to do it for those businessmen too.’

 

Helena just slapped both her ass cheeks at the same time. ‘All the more reason for you to practice, darling.’

 

Marie Rose winced as she felt her ass cheeks being pried open again. Helena used a finger to stroke around her ass. She kissed Marie’s right bum cheek, making her blush hard. She placed a kiss on the other one, then gently bit her. Marie gasped and squirmed under her mistress’s ass. She felt disempowered, humiliated, and excited all at once. Struggling under her mistress, she felt Helena’s finger enter her bumhole and open her up. She squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling as Helena’s finger was pushed fully inside her ass. Helena opened up her asscheeks again and spit on her hole, then began to push two fingers in. Marie Rose wriggled and whimpered, but couldn't stop her asshole being penetrated deeply and stretched out. She moaned and squirmed as the feeling stabilised to a bit of pleasure from an uncomfortable feeling. Helena started to push her fingers in and out of Marie’s asshole, stopping between to let her servant wriggle around and push her ass back on her finger. She stroked around her asshole, smiling when Marie moaned and tried to push back even more. She pushed her fingers back inside in one smooth motion, making Marie cry out and push her ass back and forth as if she was being fucked.

 

Helena crooked a finger inwards to all the watching people. ‘This is one petite slut who wants to be used and abused … a little. You can touch her ass and finger her since it’s exposed, but I’ll have to come back later if you want to fuck her good. She’s already been promised to two businessmen.’

 

There were groans all around the room.

 

‘I’ll be back soon,’ promised Helena. ‘I just have to prepare my slutty little servant to be anally pounded. You’re all free to explore this tight little hole of hers, and you can finger her pussy too, but leave the fucking for another time.’ She pried open Marie’s ass again and put the finger she had used in her ass into her mouth, sucking it gently. She took it out of her mouth and put it deep inside her wicked li’l servant’s asshole, finger fucking it slowly while she waited for everyone to join her.

 

 

Marie Rose waited for a while, and sure enough, she felt several hands groping and pinching her ass. She moaned, moving backwards to feel them better. The hands ran over her ass, stroked her legs, and even cupped her pussy to tease it. She cried out and made a few garbled sounds, trying to get them to fuck her with their fingers. It took a while, but she felt the pleasant relief of a few fingers entering her pussy, and even more joining them. She gave a small groan of pain when her pussy was stretched out more than what was normal. It felt like a hand was entering her because of so many fingers. The fingers worked in and out of her cunt, making her a little wet and ready. Her own juices added to the spit everyone used on their hands and what Helena was putting on her pussy. She gasped and shook her ass involuntarily as she felt so many fingers stimulating her as she was helpless and bent over, expose to everyone.

 

‘All right, I think the men are waiting,’ said Helena. ‘We’d better go, I think.’

 

Marie Rose gave a small moan of frustration when all the fingers withdrew from her pussy. She got a few last slaps and pinches on her ass, and the final feeling of a soft pair of lips on her ass. She moaned as she tried to push back to feel some more gentle hands on her, but Helena had already gotten up and pulled her up as well. She stumbled, gained her balance, and held on to her mistress’s arm.

 

Helena waved to everyone. ‘Thanks for helping out, folks. We’re off now, but everyone’s welcome to watch. It’s not a close event.’

 

Marie Rose felt several eyes on her ass and body as she walked on on her mistress’s arm. Lisa did a few more cartwheels into the air and landed next to them, turning around to wiggle her ass at them again. There was a lot of whooping and cheering, and some comments like ‘Look at that petite milky ass next to those huge chocolate buns! I’d love to eat them sometime!’ She blushed and tried to hide her ass from view, but Helena grabbed both her arms and made her expose it. She grabbed Marie around the waist and unexpectedly bent her over again, letting her ass and tiny little asshole be seen by the room again. There was a lot of cheering, though no more touching yet.

 

‘Not again, Mistress, please,’ pleaded Marie.

 

Helena slapped her ass again. ‘BAD girl, Marie, very bad girl. You’re supposed to expose yourself for everyone here. Now just wink your asshole at the crowd for a while and you can get up.’

 

Marie tried pulling herself up, but Helena’s judo hold on her was unbreakable. She groaned in embarrassment as she struggled to move her sphincter a little. She finally managed to make it wink at the crowd, who cheered even more. She heard the sound of several cameras clicking, and blushed deeply when she realised her intimate regions were being captured by everyone, men and women. She tried to get up, but Helena held her down and smacked her ass again. Humiliated, she opened and closed her asshole a few more times before Helena let her up. Helena waved to the crowd and grabbed Marie’s hand, bringing it to her own ass. Marie took the hint and slapped her own ass, wiggling it for the audience. Helena laughed and bent down, kissing her servant on the cheek.

 

‘I think you understand now,’ she whispered, pulling Marie along. ‘You were born to serve and please, and you’re learning it. Good girl. Just give our financiers a good show.’

 

Marie sighed as she was led into a beautiful suite just a little ahead. The room was built like it was for a king. Soft carpets everywhere, glowing lights on the ceiling and around the walls, and chairs and couches covered in leather and satin. There were several curtains around the place for privacy, and a stage nearby for the strippers to dance on. Helena brought Marie close to the stage, then leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. 

 

‘Listen,’ she said, ‘we’ll be in serious trouble if we don’t do most of what they want. Do whatever they want, whether it’s getting naked, dancing for them, or pleasuring both of them at once. Okay? They might want to take you the way they did at our first meeting, so just go along with it. They’re not sadists and won’t hurt you, so don’t worry.’ Marie Rose looked up at her mistress with big, puppy eyes, either really afraid or begging to be set free again. Helena patted her cheek slowly, smiling. ‘They will just be a little rough and freaky, but that’s it. No permanent damage, I promise.’

 

Marie was about to blubber and try to beg for mercy, but she saw the pain in Helena’s eyes. She suddenly realised that this was a chance to build up what her mistress had lost because of Donovan. She knew that these men had a lot of money from what she could see of their mansion and how much they paid for a private room in a club. She nodded slowly, seeing Helena’s point. If they rebuilt DOATEC, they would easily regain what they had lost in a few years or even months, and they had to repay part of it as well. It was just one night … or so she hoped.

 

Helena patted Marie Rose’s head and walked away to the stage. She snapped her fingers. Lisa came on the stage, cartwheeling and flipping backwards several times. She reached the edge of the stage and balanced on her hands, walking on them up the steps. Reaching the pole, she flipped the right way up, grabbing it with both hands and stroking it up and down like a cock. She leaned forwards and licked the pole slowly, going up, and then did it again, rubbing it upwards with both hands as if it was a cock. She rubbed her nose against it gently, then actually spat on the pole and rubbed it into her hands while pretending to jerk it off.

 

Helena giggled at the display. ‘Very slutty, Lisa. I wonder where our financiers are at? Jerking off to what you’re doing?’

 

‘Actually …’ said a voice from beyond the stage, making Marie Rose and Helena jump. ‘We are. We’re ready for your slutty performance.’

 

Helena gasped and turned around wildly, looking around for the voice. Marie Rose covered up her pussy with one hand and placed the other arm over her breasts, then realised they were already inside that damn apron.. She placed both hands on her asscheeks in embarrassment, hoping that no one apart from the crowd at the door had seen them.

 

The lights turned a little, and Helena noticed a couch which had been well-hidden in the shadows which was hard to notice without help. Two men were sitting there, and as the light hit their faces, she saw that they were indeed her business friends. Or sex friends, as it would be soon. The lights focused on their faces first, then down their bodies. Marie Rose gasped when she saw they were already naked, huge erections sprouting from their bodies. They were even jacking off already, their eyes focused on Lisa. Lisa laughed at their display and countered with one of her own, turning around and bending over while she held onto the pole. She wiggled and twerked her fat ass for them, bending down to keep her palms on the floor and move her ass cheeks around alternately. She even reached around to her butt and pulled the halves apart, showing them her perfect, tight little chocolate asshole. Caleb drooled all over it as he pulled his pud really hard, while Peter was also stroking himself quite fast, enjoying the sight of that massive butt in front of him.

 

‘Hello there, boys,’ whispered Lisa sensually. ‘I think you like this ass, don’t you? Who wants to crawl to me on the stage and kiss it everywhere?’

 

Caleb got off the couch and got on his hands and knees, looking up adoringly at her. Peter raised his eyebrows, but then turned to Helena. She was shaking her ass around on a pole as well in a slutty display which no one else had seen. She turned around from the pole, beckoned him closer, and bent over, grabbing her body painted breasts. She shook them up and down for his pleasure, smiling at him. ‘Do you want these puppies, dear? I know you were staring at them at our first meeting, and I can see you want them so bad. Come on over here and show me how much you love them.’

 

Peter stood up, his hard erection jutting out from his body upright. He walked over to her. Marie Rose walked to the stage and sat down at the end, hoping she was out of sight of everyone. If she was out of sight, she would hopefully be out of mind as well. She squeezes her breasts together with her arms, tried to remain inconspicuous, and adjusted her naked butt to find a soft spot nearby.

 

Helena took Peter’s head in her hands and kissed him deeply, grinding her body against his. She felt his hands move down to her ass and grope it roughly. She enjoyed the manhandling, though she wished he would be a little more gentle. Caleb had already reached Lisa and was treating her like a goddess, bending down to kiss her feet everywhere. He started with the right, then moved to the left, lifting them up for her as he kissed her soles. He stuck her toes into his mouth, sucking on each and every one before she withdrew them herself and gave him the next one. She finished with her right foot and offered him the left, which he kissed again before swallowing her toes completely. Her toes were wet and covered in his spit before long. She decided to make him try something else. She made him lie down on the stage and raised her foot over his face, rubbing her soles into it. She ran her foot down his chest, lightly kicked on his cock and even pressed her foot down on it, pushing it into his stomach.

 

‘How do you like that?’ she whispered, grinding his cock into his body. ‘Do you like me stepping on that puny little thing? Though I can see it’s growing, does being dominated turn you on? Do you want to be my little bitch for now and see how your cock responds under my cruel heels?’

 

Caleb nodded, moaning as her heel rubbed his cock and pushed it into his pubis. He watched Lisa sit down on the stage, her ass right in front of his face. He moaned and tried to reach for his cock to stroke it, but Lisa kicked his hand away and used her own foot to grind on his cock. She even stood up on it for a second or two, making him wince. She rubbed it up and down on his shaft until he leaked precum all over her sole. She raised her foot up and stared at it, then grimaced. She stuck out her shoe in front of his face. ‘Lick that up, little boy!’ she ordered. Caleb stuck out his tongue and slowly let it slide over her sole, cleaning up his own precum. She wiped some more of it from his cock tip and pressed it against his lips again. Struggling to open his mouth, he stuck his tongue out from between her lips and licked it clean. Lisa adjusted her ass on the stage and grabbed his hand. Placing it on her ass, she said, ‘Squeeze it and enjoy looking at what you won’t get anytime soon!’ Caleb groaned as she used her other foot to rub on his forehead while she leaned back. She made him lick all over her soles and suck her toes some more while he lay under her shoes. She gently pushed his head to one side, then placed it on his cheek and pulled it the other way to face her. She smiled down at him a little, using her foot right on his face and almost pressing it into the stage. Caleb didn’t mind much, though, since as she had quite correctly surmised, he was very much into being dominated and use a little roughly.

 

Meanwhile, Helena was wondering what had happened to her and if she’d made a mistake doing this. She might have chosen Caleb instead just to have her pussy, ass, or feet worshipped and adored for a while, since she preferred rough sex later rather than sooner. Peter was quite rough with her, and although she liked it she wanted a little more arousal with foreplay. He groped her ass cheeks, stuck his dry fingers up her asshole, and fingered her cunt hard enough for her to be vibrating as if she was using one of her toys. She moaned and tried to get out of his grip, but it was like an octopus’s. He turned her around, slapped her ass a few times, and began to finger her from behind. She moaned in a little discomfort, but her pussy was dripping. His fingers entered her fully, and she felt a third one slide in her. She gasped and tried to turn around to tell him something, but was met with a forceful kiss as her lips were turned to the right angle. Peter kissed her hard, long and deep, making her wetter despite herself. She felt him turn her around again and lift her up. His hard cock pressed against her wet lips, and she moaned into his mouth. He reached around and grabbed her ass once more, sliding his fingers inside to finger her from behind. He took them out, sucked them clean and even slid them into her own mouth. Helena gasped as she tasted her own ass on his fingers, but it wasn’t too unpleasant. She sucked cautiously, tasting her ass juices on his fingers. He winked at her and pulled out, then kissed her on the mouth deeply. She moaned while she tasted his mouth and exchanged juices with him.

 

Meanwhile, Lisa had really got into the femdom role she had so easily taken on when she saw Caleb’s submissiveness. She pushed Caleb’s cock far enough into his belly and pubis to leave a cock-shaped dent there, and jerked him off quite furiously with her sole while taunting him about how much he loved it. Caleb was actually moaning and thrusting his hips at her sole, grabbing the other one and kissing it in every place he could. It was both amusing and perhaps pathetic at once. He tried to get his hands on his cock again, but Lisa kicked it aside quickly, then pushed her foot and shoe into his mouth. His moaning was now muffled by her sole and shoe as she pretended to fuck his face with it. Her other foot worked really hard on his dick and the sloppy head. She even had him spit in her own hand and rubbed it on his face, although it was gentle. Holding his face between her fingers and thumb, she squeezed him affectionately as she rubbed the heel of her shoe on his mouth.

 

‘Open up, little boy,’ she teased, removing her hand from his face. ‘I think I need to feed you these feet and remind you where you belong! Right at these gorgeous toes, sucking on them, serving them, and doing whatever I want. After we’re done, you’re coming with me and washing me everywhere, got it? I want your hands ALL over me, rubbing my naked body and cupping these perfect tits.’ She grabbed her own breasts and pumped them in front of him. His cock grew harder beneath her sole. Noticing how much it was leaking over her shoe, she pushed down on it harder and started preparing to make him cum. Her sole flew all over his leaking cock, letting him feel a little pressure as she stepped on it as best she could while sitting down. ‘I want you to rub, massage, and kiss this ass of mine as much as I need you to.’ She placed her palms behind her and lifted herself up, showing him her ass hardly covered in that tiny thong. His head darted forwards and he planted a soft kiss right on her ass crack, making her gasp. ‘You bad, naughty boy! I’ll put you over my knee in the bathtub and spank you until you can’t sit, or have to beg for mercy and turn raw, whichever cums first!’ She looked down at him with a soft smile as she sat back down, indicating she didn’t really mean it. Although the twinkle in her eye meant that she might really do it … a little. 

 

Caleb nodded. ‘Yes, I will.’

 

Lisa gave him a mock glare. ‘Yes, MISTRESS, I will. I’m in charge of you now.’ She shoved two fingers into his mouth and made him suck on them.’

 

‘Yes, Your Highness, I will clean and massage you in any way you want,’ mumbled Caleb around her fingers.

 

Lisa shook her head at his excess sycophancy, not sure if he was being mocking or not. She raised herself up and straddled him, looking down into his eyes. ‘That includes my feet as well. You will be kissing, licking, and sucking on every little toe I have until they’re wrinkled and I’ve had to wash them several times. Do you accept?’

 

Caleb took her hand, the one he wasn’t sucking on, and placed it on his chest over his heart. ‘Yes, Ma’am, I will. I already agreed to let you be in charge when we met, you know that.’

 

Lisa felt a sudden upsurge of affection for him, which she expressed by leaning down to peck him on the lips. ‘Yes, I suppose you don't have a choice here.’ They both sniggered. Lisa kissed him again, this time pushing her tongue in and wrestling with his own tongue. She slid the small thong aside to reveal her dripping pussy lips, dark and looking as if they were covered in caramel. The lips were smooth and shaven, just the way she liked them for one of her partners to lick her for hours. She slowly moved down, found his cock and started to envelop it with her pussy. ‘Does this feel good, honey?’ She moved back to his mouth and started making out with him more gently, trying to incorporate good after play after being rough with him.

 

Caleb nodded. ‘It’s okay, Mistress Lisa,’ he said, a dopey grin on his face. He held her cheeks in his hands and pressed his mouth to her forehead. ‘Whatever you have, I will take, including the rough and smooth times.’ His fingers teased her pussy lips to make his point.

 

Lisa pushed herself down completely on his cock, taking him all in. Both of them cried out at the different sensations: his cock entering into her like a spear, splitting her and making her feel full. He felt her cunt grab his cock like a soft, yet muscular and strong vice. It was like a big, wet cave which was gripping him tightly and had no hint of an exit. She started to move up and down on him, letting his cock slip out of her slowly as she gradually released her grip on it. As she moved back down, she gradually tightened her grip on his cock with her pussy, enjoying how he moaned and thrashed around while trying to control himself. She knew he was quite close, and wanted to see how hard he would cum when she let him. For now, teasing him would do. She started to move back up, laughing softly when he tried to grab her hips and push her back down. She resisted his grip, though it was quite strong. She wanted to feel his cock penetrating and breaking her as well, but it was fun to resist for both parties since it would enhance the sensations a lot more. She was willing to wait … but her climax was breaking her already.

 

Peter moaned as he watched the gentler after play which the other horny couple were doing. He grabbed Helena’s hair and pulled her head back to kiss her as passionately as he could while thrusting his cock against her belly. He turned her around and bent her over, hotdogging her fat ass cheeks. His cock thrust repeatedly in and out of her ass cleavage, making it wet with his precum and separating those lovely moons of hers. Helena sighed and squeezed her ass cheeks together to let him fuck her smooth, tight buns. Peter pushed himself into her ass cleavage for a while, then grabbed her long, blonde hair by the ends and pulled her backwards. Helena gasped as her head was tugged back, making the roots of her hair pain. She groaned and tried to get the words out to him that her head hurt, but it was hard to speak with a cock probing and trying to find her pussy slit or perhaps her ass. She shivered at the thought of anal with him though — his tool felt thick and large, and might tear her open permanently. She didn’t want to go around in an adult diaper before too long. The thought was both scary and a bit amusing.

 

Peter found one of her holes and started to push in, but Helena groaned in pain since it wasn’t lubricated very well. ‘That’s my asshole, for Pete’s sake! Try the other one!’

 

Peter stopped trying to enter her ass, pushing his cock between her big ass cheeks. He grabbed her buns and slapped them a few times, making them redden. ‘You’re right, mi amor. I was thinking of getting you pregnant anyway, so here goes …’

 

He found her pussy hole and shoved his cock up her cunt as hard as she could. Her cry of pleasure echoed around the room. She was already wet from watching Lisa and Caleb play, and wanted to have her pretty toes in Caleb’s mouth. Rubbing it on his face would be wonderful too.

 

Lisa got off Caleb as he was moaning and twitching, begging her with his eyes and words to cum. She stood in front of him and placed her sexy feet together, snapping her fingers with a mockingly stern look.

 

‘Kneel before your goddess, peasant,’ she teased, ‘and jerk off onto my feet. You might get the chance to cum inside me when you show me how devoted you are. Pump that cock and get all your cream out!’

 

Helena looked over with an open mouth as Caleb knelt up near Lisa and aimed his cock right at the tops of her feet. He leaned his head forwards and started to kiss up Lisa’s knees and thighs while he jerked off as hard as he could over her shoes. Lisa tapped him on the shoulder, raised his chin to face her. He looked up at her, on which she placed her hands on his shoulders and made a few forward thrusting motions with her hips. She giggled as he looked back down and started to move his hips backwards and forwards, his cock still in his hand as he pretended to fuck her legs while masturbating to her feet. She clicked both her fingers and proclaimed, ‘Cum for me, footslave!’ as she raised her arms in a circle as if carrying out a magical demonstration. Caleb pumped his cock harder, his heavy breathing and gasping showing her he was very close.

 

Helena felt a wet, sticky explosion inside of her. Peter had cum deep inside her cunt and was pushing as much of his semen out into her as he could. She moaned at how delicious it felt, pushing her ass back on him and moaning out encouragements in French to him to keep using her as a sperm deposit. She felt more sticky jets of cum go deep inside her, and imagined the semen swimming up to her womb. It wasn’t something she really wanted at her age, or in the contract, but it felt so good to let her sexual inhibitions go for once. She pressed back against Peter until her ass was rubbing against his crotch and leaned forwards, letting her breasts hang down. She grabbed his hands and pulled them to her tits, letting him grope them. She moved her ass from side to side and started to squeeze at his cock with her pussy muscles, imitating the milking motion Lisa had told her about. She felt several more explosions of hot cum inside her which painted her insides white. She leaned down with her hands under her cheek, resting against a pole, and closed her eyes. This felt better than how Lisa had described it. Looking over at Caleb, she decided to seduce him as well into being her submissive footboy. She sneaked a glance at her golden heels. Surely he would be interested in a lady with a French accent to kneel at and admire her beauty? She didn’t know, but she was determined to make a slave and submissive footboy out of him.

 

Lisa kept encouraging Caleb in the meantime, whispering softly in his ear while leaning down to tell him how good it would feel releasing his hot load all over her shins, feet, and toes. She pressed her breasts against his head and face to encourage him to go faster. It was only a few more minutes before he thrust away harder than ever in the air and cried out as his cum exploded all over her feet. Her toes were drenched in sperm, and it even reached her shins. A few drops landed on her knees as he pumped himself, and some more shots hit her ankles and the tops. He leaned back, somewhat exhausted after pumping himself dry. Lisa cooed soothingly to him as she leaned down to pull him back to her, hugging him to her knees gently.

 

‘Okay, honey,’ whispered Lisa, ‘I think we need some cleanup over here. I can milk you with my own feet next time and you can thrust into the foot pussy I make for you. But for now …’

 

She raised her foot over his head as she pushed it down with her hand, then pressed his face to her feet with her shoe. He coughed a little and gurgled in surprise, but got her meaning. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked up some cum from her foot. It tasted weird, but not too bad. He licked up some more spunk from her instep, ankle, and shins. He ran his tongue all over her feet and legs, cleaning up her cum and enjoying how submissive it made him feel to her. Licking a few drops off her ankle, he looked up at her for her approval. She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair. She stuck her finger in her own cunt and thrust it in and out, getting it covered in juices. She took it out and placed it on his lips. As soon as he opened his mouth, she pushed it inside and let him suck it clean gently.

 

‘That’s it, dear,’ she said as he cleaned up her finger. ‘Suck Momma’s juices off and rinse your mouth with that taste. I’ll make sure you get lots of it from the tap and take good care of you … and this.; She nudged his cock with her foot and pushed it against his belly again, her head moving down to kiss his hair.

 

Helena moaned in arousal as she watched the scene before her unfold. Peter bit his lips as he resumed hotdogging Helena’s rump, spanking her again. He would’ve liked nothing better than to grab Lisa and force her down on the pole, holding it so he could turn that ebony ass red and feel how her ass cheeks were against his own pole. He could see that Lisa’s skin was buttery smooth and soft. The urge to grab her ass or tits, and hug her to him so he could dry hump her and finally get her pregnant too was growing stronger. He decided he needed to swap girls with Caleb soon, perhaps the very next time.

 

Helena slowly let Peter’s cock slip out from between her ass cheeks and walked behind the stage. Peter stared after her, wondering if she didn’t want to go another round since his cock was hard and ready on seeing Lisa’s lithe body in front of him. He reached for his cock and slowly stroked it as he watched Lisa bend over in front of him, rubbing Caleb’s head. Her ass was right in front of him, and he so wanted to walk forwards and thrust right into her. She didn’t even have to move or do any work, he could see her exposed asshole in front of his eyes too. It was mouthwatering, tasty as those melons she had. He wondered if anyone had tongued her ass and if she would moan from it.

 

‘Found this little slut,’ said Helena, walking back from the stage. She was holding Marie Rose’s wrists firmly, dragging her along. She pulled Marie in front of her, putting her hands in the air and kicking her legs apart so she was exposed in front of everyone. Her shaved pussy and clit peeked out, appearing almost as fearful as herself. She was shaking and had closed her eyes, and was trying to close her legs to stop her shameful exposure. Helena’s legs were preventing her closing them though. ‘So, boys, I think you wanted this one too?’

 

Marie looked back at her mistress. ‘Lady Helena, I’m sorry I was hiding, I just didn’t want those cocks tearing me apart!’

 

Helena shook her head and lifted her up, making her squeak. She grabbed her mistress’s neck and clung to her as she was carried to the businessmen, princess style. ‘All girls need to experience that once, you know. You won’t really be torn apart, just have your pussy opened and guided apart. It’s not that bad a feeling in case you didn’t know.’

 

Marie gave a soft whimper as she was handed to Peter. She gulped at the previous memory of being fucked hard enough to leave her comatose on the ground, and being carried home. She really didn’t want to be a fuck doll, but from the way Peter was lifting her up and opening her legs, and burying his face into her huge breasts, sucking and biting gently on her nipples, she knew she would be a pet for another night. 

 

‘Caleb,’ sighed Peter as his partner kept nuzzling Lisa’s legs. ‘You want a little piece of meat for yourself or what?’

 

Caleb looked over, and his eyes took a predatory gleam as he saw Marie Rose being held up with her legs open. He looked at her petite ass, licking his lips as he thought of pounding it until morning. Standing up, he walked over to her and lifted her legs, supporting them. He grabbed his own cock and stroked it, aiming it for Marie’s tight, tiny asshole. He opened up her cheeks and stuck his finger in his mouth, getting it wet. He penetrated her small pucker easily, thrusting his finger in and out. Marie moaned a little at the initial discomfort, but her asshole adjusted easily to his finger. He added a second and then third finger to her, surprised at how much her ass could gape.

 

‘Mistress, please,’ said Marie Rose, trying to get her ass out of the range of Caleb’s fingers. ‘I don't know if I can take this!’

 

Helena walked forwards her hands on her hips. She looked like a true Goddess: tall, confident, and brimming with sexuality like Aphrodite as she reached Marie. She slapped her servant’s ass and helped Caleb pull them apart. ‘Take it like a good girl, and don't whine. They need some relief, and you do too after running around in a little maid’s skirt all day, dear.’

 

‘Wow,’ said Caleb quietly, as Helena helped him penetrate Marie’s asshole with her own fingers. ‘It’s like she has an elastic ass!’

 

Peter laughed as he lifted Marie up and pushed his cock into her in one smooth motion, letting her hips rest on his. ‘Let’s make her airtight like we were dreaming of, shall we?’

 

Marie whimpered and moved around, trying to get off his cock. Caleb grabbed her ass cheeks and pushed his thumbs into her asshole, making sure it remained open. He penetrated her easily too, and although it was a little uncomfortable to her, she could feel her ass stretch easily around his cock. Her pussy was dripping wet although she wasn’t sure about whether she enjoyed this or not. She felt both cocks enter her and start to thrust in and out of her, making her airtight. She threw back her head and moaned, trying to tell Helena she wasn’t very comfortable with this. Peter’s lips met hers in a kiss, sucking the air from her mouth and making her lose her mind. She raise her arms and wrapped them around him, kissing him back. She felt both cocks thrust in and out of her, only separated by a thin membrane of her own skin. The feeling of both those thick rods in her, tugging her holes apart and possibly making her pregnant the way her Lady had been, aroused her although she wondered how exactly she was supposed to push out a baby with her size. She didn’t really want a C-section, she’d heard it was a bitch and left blemishes on women. She felt them thrust into her simultaneously, and the idea faded a little. She could take the pounding, she would ask her Lady what to do once she had a bulging belly.

 

Caleb and Peter found Marie’s tight little ass and pussy extremely exciting, from the way they fucked her harder with each thrust and gasped. Marie found it more arousing as she stayed between them, squeezing her own pussy and ass muscles to milk them faster, but they seemed to enjoy groping her and slapping her tiny ass, their large hands feeling her seemingly frail but cute body. Her holes were really small and tight, which probably added to the feeling. It took five or ten minutes of thrusting for Caleb and Peter to succumb to her holes. They both cried out and started to spurt inside her at the same time. Their hips and bodies jerked as they deposited all of their hot cum in her. Marie squirmed as she felt the odd sensations of her cunt and her bum being covered and filled in hot liquid. It didn’t feel like the enema’s Zack gave her, it was stickier. She wondered if this would clean her too, but judging from how sticky she was getting, she needed a wash. Peter pulled his cock out of her and grabbed one of the poles as Helena walked over to him and started to caress his face, rubbing up her body against him. His cock stood up again, though it was starting to hurt with all the fucking he was doing. He pulled her close and kissed her, trying to ignore the burning in his cock as it touched her belly. Caleb pulled out of her asshole and thrust it right in her cunt, pushing himself into her until several jets of his hot cream filled her cunt too. Just as he pulled out, Lisa grabbed his hand and gazed into his eyes. She grabbed Marie Rose’s shoulder and gently pushed her aside as Caleb dropped her leg.

 

‘I can’t stand this anymore,’ she hissed, raising her leg and slamming Caleb’s slowly softening dick into her steamy cunt. ‘You made this petite slut pregnant first and forgot your Mistress. I want a baby like them too and I want it NOW!’ Her demands made a few weaker, but still potent shots of creamy cum fire deep inside her womb too. Caleb was leaning against her, trying not to pass out as she thrust her own hips hard against him and squeezed him dry. Helena walked forwards, placing her hand on Lisa’s shoulder. Lisa turned around, their eyes meeting. Lisa raised her eyebrows as Helena jerked her head towards Marie, but then nodded. Lisa got off the cock she was riding and they both grabbed Marie. Pushing her down, they rubbed their shoes on her tits, making her wince in pain. They both sat on her face, rubbing their cream-filled cunts on her nose and lips.

 

‘That’s it, little servant,’ said Helena cheerfully. ‘Clean up whatever’s coming out of us now and you can breathe.’

 

Lisa nodded as her ass bounced on Marie’s face. ‘Get that pretty little tongue to work and you can breathe in our asses.’ Both of them sat down on her face and rubbed their huge, smooth ass cheeks on her, smothering her in their ass scent. They high-fived each other. ‘Her cute button nose feels so good against our asses, huh?’ said Lisa.

 

‘I’d say so,’ said Helena. Both of them reached for Marie’s ankles and lifted them up, beckoning their men closer. Both of them staggered towards her, trying to get hard using their hands. Helena motioned to Marie’s open legs and dripping holes. ‘Fuck her good so she can enjoy a feast of our asses, snatches, and your sticky cum.’

 

Peter slowly slid under Marie to fuck her in the ass this time, while Caleb mounted her and thrust his cock into her diminutive cunt, enjoying the sloppy feeling it had after taking two loads. He leaned forwards and kissed Lisa, making her back up in shock. Her face straightened when she saw his own near her, and still aroused from her throbbing pussy ever since she had made him worship her feet, she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him back. Their tongues thrust into each others’ mouths as Marie’s tongue was buried in their twats and buttholes, licking up the cum flowing out. Her holes were still being speared hard by two hard dicks, making a happy little MMFFF orgy all in one pile on the ground.

 

It was what the businessmen had in mind for a good, happy, and sticky ending. Or juicy, judging from how much Helena and Lisa’s muffs were dripping even more as they were licked and kissed on the mouth by their respective lovers.

 

****************************

 

**Eight and a half months later**

 

Peter and Caleb stood near the airport terminal numbered 8, waiting for their ladies to drop down and greet them. The plane should’ve been on time, since the clock overhead said 11:28 am. The plane was supposed to be there by 11:30 am, but the weather had seemed stormy for a while.

 

‘Do you think they’ll be here?’ said Caleb, checking his watch.

 

Peter sighed as he took out his phone and checked something. ‘I sure hope so, if it doesn’t —’

 

A rumbling sound interrupted them. They looked through the windows and saw a plane landing. It flew past the window and made a screeching sound as it hit the tarmac. The plane taxied ahead, slowly reaching a halt.

 

‘Is that it?’ said Caleb.

 

A intercom blared on. ‘Flight number A223 from Tokyo to John F. Kennedy Airport has landed now. Please proceed to the gates.’

 

The two friends looked at each other, smiling. ‘It’s them!’ proclaimed Peter, his relief audible.

 

Caleb nodded. ‘Yeah … I hate all those “flight delayed” reports. Let’s go and say hi!’

 

The two of them reached the exit gate near the terminal and stayed there for a few minutes longer before they saw Helena, Lisa and Marie Rose exit the plane door and walk over to them. They waved wildly. Helena saw them first and beamed, waving back.

 

‘Look!’ she gasped. ‘They’re actually here! I expected them to go back to video games and popcorn and forget us now we’re here!’

 

Caleb pretended to look offended. ‘Five FaceTime calls a day didn’t convince you we missed you all even after you were gone for just a week?’

 

Lisa flung herself at him and hugged him tight. ‘“Just” a week? I missed my footboy and having you curled up near me naked like always. I actually had to massage my own pussy, feet, and rub my own ass thinking of your lips on them.’

 

 Caleb blushed as he looked around to make sure no one was looking, but there was a huge crowd greeting their own family members or spouses already. They moved away into a discreet corner to get some privacy.

 

‘Lisa,’ said Caleb quietly, ‘I can feel something against me. So the pictures you sent … are you really …’

 

Lisa nodded and pulled her white coat apart. Her belly was bulging from eight and half months of pregnancy. Helena pulled apart her expensive fur coat as well and let Peter see her pregnant belly. Both of them ran their hands over their girls’ stomachs slowly. This was an unexpected event, but one they knew they had risked. 

 

‘Hey!’ sulked Marie Rose. ‘Am I so little that no one bothered to ask about me? And we don't even know whose it was, since both of you …’ she looked around, blushing, and lowered her voice, ‘… fucked me together, and it was so hard!’

 

Helena put her arm around Marie. ‘And they’ll be doing it again, you know. Get your cute butt to the bathrooms. I’ve been horny all week and I need another cream filling, not like the Oreos I was eating all day.’

 

Marie Rose’s face brightened. ‘Sure, I wanted another kind of cream filling too — WHAT? Are you two going to fuck me until I’m sore again like you did before we left? Please, at least be gentle this time, you know how tiny and tight I am!’

 

Peter and Caleb shrugged as they both hugged Marie at once, reaching behind her to grope and pinch at her slightly padded butt from the pregnancy. Peter leaned down and whispered in her ear, ‘I think you know you love this. You get so wet and sloppy from being double teamed and fucked hard enough to cause a bedroom earthquake. Get ready.’ Both of them slapped her ass hard as Marie whimpered and started squirming her tiny body between them, trying to escape. She felt two pairs of hands on her pregnant belly, rubbing it and going under her skirt to feel her bare skin. They ignored her squeaks of discomfort as they fingered her pussy, getting her dripping wet once more and then caressed her belly again, more out of curiosity than affection.

 

Helena and Lisa laughed as Marie gave them pleading looks to get her out of this mess, but didn’t help. Making sure that no one was watching, they made a few dirty gestures with their hands, Lisa holding up on a pretend cock and pushing her tongue into her cheek to simulate a blowjob, Helena raising both hands and pretending they were on a giant dick as she stroked it up and down. Lisa even curled her hand into a ring shape and Helena started to thrust inside the hole with two, then three fingers as Lisa used her free hand to thrust three fingers in the other end, showing that she would be made airtight and double stuffed with cock until she couldn't walk. Marie Rose’s fearful expression and shifty eyes as she kept looking down at Caleb and Peter groping her were priceless.

 

Helena walked up behind Peter and playfully grabbed his ass. ‘You know what else I have for you, love?’ She took his hands as he turned around and placed them on her breasts, which were swollen more than usual before their little orgy months ago. ‘Guess.’

 

Peter pulled Helena’s dress down a little and sucked on her nipples hard, licking his lips as some fluid dripped down his chin. Helena wiped it off, but Caleb grabbed her hand and sucked her fingers clean as Peter rubbed his chin. ‘Is that —’

 

Helena nodded. ‘I’ve been lactating, so one other of your fantasies can be fulfilled right here in the bathrooms. Shall we go?’

 

Marie Rose squirmed under Caleb’s groping hands. He was slowly fingering her belly button, penetrating her pussy before she could squeeze it shut and even entering her little asshole at random moments while goosing her slightly swollen ass cheeks. ‘Mistress, could we wait until I got home? I feel tired and sticky, maybe we should do this in a private place where no one will hear?’

 

Helena spanked her servant’s ass. ‘For objecting, Caleb and Peter will fuck all of your little holes at the same time in the ladies’ room, including your mouth. You’ll be facefucked properly by them, maybe even together as all the girls watch, and then we’ll call a few people from the men’s room to use you as we take pictures. Maybe we could carry you into the men’s room with all the girls following behind to watch. And it’ll be the whole airport if you keep protesting, including security. What wouldn't I give to see your cunt and tits being fucked hard, or your face and asshole by two huge security guards as both of us fuck our lovers in front of you.’ She grabbed Peter’s package and squeezed it. ‘An airport orgy … oh God, if only it could be true. I would be wet enough to turn it into a shipyard with my juices if it happened.’

 

Peter grabbed her ass and guided her to the restrooms. ‘You never know, it might. If we start a little pregnant sex in the bathroom, it could lead to one of those chain reactions. What do you say?’

 

They both laughed as they headed towards the restrooms.

 

Marie Rose gasped, and fake tears filled her eyes as she tried to squirm out of Caleb’s grip to wait outside while they messed around in the airport. She beat her tiny fists against his chest, but Lisa came up behind her and grabbed her wrists, giving her a withering look which made her whimper and bury her blonde head into his chest. She grabbed Caleb’s ass with both hands, leaning down to whisper all the dirty things she would make him do and making him sprout an embarrassing boner right there in the airport. It would be hard to notice with so many people around, but it could be seen because of the bulge jutting out of his pants so clearly. Lisa let go of his ass, grabbed it again and guided him to the restrooms behind Helena and Peter. They were laughing as they quietly discussed which depraved acts they could get away with in the airport.

 

The last sight of them was both couples kissing as they rounded the corner and disappeared into the restrooms, their tongues in each others’ mouths and groping each other. Caleb was rubbing Marie’s ass cheeks softly with both hands, but Lisa was full-on groping and squeezing his own with both hands, not caring if anyone saw or not. She squeezed his ass harder as she drew him closer to lean over Marie’s head and kiss him deeper. They disappeared into the rooms, ready to leave them sticky and create even more babies.

 

One of the airport’s guards shook his head as he watched the horny couples vanish into the restrooms. He exchanged a look with the guard sitting next to him, and both gave each other knowing nods. They returned to scanning the passengers’ baggage, thinking of their girlfriends back home. Neither of them were so freaky and open, and they were wondering if they should join in on this action in the pretence of the couples being perverts in a public area, or just call their girls and say it was over in order to search for someone freaky at this place. One of the guard’s eyes fell on a tall, statuesque female passenger near the scanning booth. She walked through, her  lipsticked mouth pouting a little as she strolled to the frisking guard, oozing confidence from every pore. Her top was cut low, and plenty of cleavage was spilling out as she deliberately adjusted her top in front of everyone, letting her breasts out a little. Her skirt was the length of her thighs … very tiny and just enough to cover her privates. He stood up and started to walk to her, meaning to catch her after the frisking was over.

 

It was time for him to have at least one night with a freaky woman or a new woman, whichever would work out.

 

 

 

 

_The End … or to be continued, depending on your feedback._


End file.
